


Tomminnit's final death was the end. (Or was it?)

by FicFromDenmark



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prison, planning, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFromDenmark/pseuds/FicFromDenmark
Summary: Death is the end for someone, but a new opportunity for someone else.Dream had killed Tommy. For good. But it was all part of his plan.(This is just a oneshot of what I think Dream's plan might be)
Kudos: 7





	Tomminnit's final death was the end. (Or was it?)

Tommy was dead.

Tommy was dead, and Dream didn’t regret a single decision he had made. He had waited until Tommy was out of potatoes. He had waited until after Sam came, so he wouldn't burst in in the middle of it all.

But it was all part of his plan. It was common knowledge that Technoblade owed him a favour, and everyone thought he would use it to get out of prison. Everyone was ready for that.

But that wasn’t true. Tubbo would come to visit Dream in prison soon to make him revive Tommy. And he would, in exchange for his freedom. He would then make Technoblade kill Tubbo, and when Tommy came back alive, he would do anything to revive Tubbo. Anything. And a desperate Tommyinnit was something you could always use.

Dream hadn’t lied when he said Tommy brought attachment to the server. He did, and it was important. But he had lied about that’s why he had to keep Tommy alive. Tommy already brought attachment to the server, and it wouldn't disappear just because Tommy did.

There was a reason why he appeared different, depending on who was visiting.

Ranboo wass one of the easiest persons to manipulate. He didn’t write bad stuff down in his memory book, so he wouldn’t even remember what he had done and what he hadn’t. So it was easy to make him set off the TNT to get Tommy stuck in the prison with him.

When he got out, BadBoyHalo would’ve told everyone the prison had changed him. The Eggpire would stand by his side.

And Tommy’s gang wouldn’t try to stop him, because he had the power to revive Tubbo. He would therefore gain the power over the Dream SMP. And no one, no one could stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I can't believe Tommyinnit is DEAD.


End file.
